sayonara teme
by lechiblossom
Summary: naruto yang tidak tahu bahwa sahabat yang dia banggakan telah tiada dan meninggalkan bekas luka yang mendalam bagi dirinya


_**Sayonara**_ _**teme**_

Pairing: [naruto U sasuke U]sakura H  
genre: friendship,romance,angst  
cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah majalah yang kusukai namun ada campur tanganku juga XD  
gomen ne aku newbi tapi aku akan berusaha membuat ffn yang enak dibaca ,mohon review nya  
longshot,DLDR,_enjoy_

Naruto on

_Pukul_ _21_._09_  
"yosh aku datang otogakure"  
Akhirnya aku bisa kembali ke desaku otogakure karena kesibukan ku menggantikan tousan ku yah siapa lagi kalau bukan minato namikaze di perusahaan terkenal di jepang dan negara-negara lainya hahh aku tidak habis pikir tousan ku kan masih muda dan sangat tampan itu ingin menjadikan aku sebagai pengurus perusahaan miliknya di konoha akhirnya mau tidak mau aku harus pindah dari otogakure ke konoha sejak 3 tahun lalu yah terpaksa aku yang pada saat itu sudah lulus SMA aku langsung memegang kendali perusahan RIBET(?) so pasti tapi karena kemampuan otak ku yang lumayan di rata-rata dan ketampanan ku membuat banyak klien yang tertarik yah walaupun harus berpikir 3x (?)

_pukul_ _**03**_._**10**__  
_ mobil sport lamorgiri kuning ku terparkir sempurna di perkarangan rumah ku  
_TIN_ _TIN_ _TIN  
_aku bunyikan klakson mobilku agar nenek chiyo bangun dan benar saja tak lama pintu gerbang terbuka ,aku langsung memasukan mobil ku ke garasi ku lihat nenek chiyo menghampiri ku dengan senyum hangat nya yah walaupun aku bisa tau sebenarnya sih dy ingin mengomel padaku  
" selamat datang naruto"  
akupun membalas cengiran khas ku kepada nenek chiyo yang sudah ku anggap nenek ku ini walaupun dy bertugas menjaga rumah tapi dy sudah ku anggap nenek ku sendiri ,kulihat muka nenek chiyo letih aku pun berinisiatif untuk membawa koper ku sendiri untuk masuk ke rumah  
"arigatou nek oh iya nenek tidur lagi saja lagian aku bisa memasukkan koper ku ke dalam lagian ini kan masih jm 1 dini hari"  
"tidak apa-apa naruto nenek mau membantu mu karena ini sudah tugas nenek disinih"  
melihat nenek mengambil koper aku langsung mengambil alih gagang koper  
" nenek ingin membantuku kan lebih baik nenek istirahat saja aku bisa ko memasukan koper"  
melihat nenek chiyo mengangguk pasrah ku sunggingkan senyum lebarku dan masuk ke dalam rumah ku yang terbilang luas ini

_Pukul_ _07_._01_  
Sinar mentari mulai menusuk kelopak mata ku membuat ku mengubah posisi agar tak terkena sinar mentari tapi tetap saja sinar nya membuat ku silau , aku pun membuka kelopak mataku mengumpulkan nyawaku agar aku sadar sepenuh nya kulihat mata sappire ku ke luar jendela berbagai manusia tengah berada di luar sana ada yang joging ada juga ibu-ibu membawa belanjaan seperti nya habis belanja kulirik jam dindingku yang masih menunjukkan pukul 7 aku langsung bangkit dan berjalan masuk ke kamar mandi  
selang 15 menit aku keluar dari kamar mandi dengan segar ku gosok helaian rambut pirang ku dengan handuk agar cepat kering setelah selesai menggosok rambut ku tanpa sengaja aku melihat foto sahabat ku  
iya sasuke uchiha dan sakura haruno yang sedang memakan ramen di kedai paman ichikaru  
dadaku terasa hangat karena mereka lah aku cepat pulang ke desa aku begitu kangen kepada mereka mengingat sakura chan yang selalu menggoda sasuke dan aku selalu bersaing dengan sasuke untuk uji nyali di tempat-tempat otogakure yang terbilang angker , aku tidak bisa bayangin gimana muka ku dulu sangat ketakutan saat memasuki rumah di mansion yang megah milik hyuuga yang kata nya salah satu keluarga mati dengan kepala terpenggal dan kepala nya di buang di bawah jembatan  
" hey teme aku datang dan kali ini aku tidak akan takut untuk memasuki kawasan hyuuga itu hehehe"

Kaki kekar ku berjalan di sepanjang jalan di oto entah kenapa aku ingin berjalan-jalan untuk melihat bagaimana keadaan desaku tercinta ini kulihat ada beberapa orang menghampiri ku dengan muka serius dan penasaran haha aku jadi ingin tertawa melihat muka mereka  
" hey kau naruto uzumaki kan?"  
laki-laki dengan tato segitiga terbalik itu menanyakan aku yang ku tahu dy inuzuka kiba  
"wihihi kiba aku naruto kau tidak ingat padaku yah jahat sekali kau"  
"wah tidak di sangka bisa bertemu lagi dengan mu naruto"  
"ha'i shino kau pikir aku betah apa di sanah"  
" naruto yah..? kau makin tampan saja"  
" hehe arigatou ino chan oh yah dimana shikamaru dan choji?"  
"oh mereka sedang di kedai yakiniku kau mau ikut?"  
" aa gomen nanti aku mampir yah ino aku ingin jalan-jalan dulu melihat desaku baiklah jaa shino, kiba, dan ino chan" kulihat mereka melambaikan tangan ke udara dan akupun melakukan hal yang sama

_Pukul_ _17_._45_  
Semilir angin menerpa kulit ku lembut membuat ku merasa nyaman sore ini aku mendudukan bokong ku ke salah satu kursi di balkon ku dengan secangkir teh hangat menemaniku sore ini untuk melihat sang cakrawala mulai tebenam di ufuk barat, aku mengedipkan kelopak mata biru sappire ku dan aku melihat onyx yang sangat familiar di mataku benar saja aku melihat dy uchiha sasuke sedang berdiri di bawah pohon maple yang teduh aku langsung keluar rumah untuk menghampirinya  
" hey teme aku mencarimu tau tapi kau sulit sekali di temukan"  
aku memajukan bibirku sebal karena perihal sahabat ku yang satu ini susah di temukan  
kulihat dy menatapku datar namun sulit di artikan  
"nanti jm 10 malam aku menjemputmu disinih"  
" yosh baiklah kita berjumpa disinih" kulihat dy tersenyum tipis namun sekilas dan berlalu meninggalkan ku 

_Jm_ _22_._00  
_aku keluar rumah dan berpesan kepada nenek chiyo sebelum pergi untuk menjaga rumah sampai aku datang dengan bermodalkan nekad aku berjalan menuju pohon maple di depan rumah ku menunggu si teme datang , semilir angin malam membuat bulu tubuh ku meremang namun untung saja aku memakai sweeter rajutan kaasan ku yang hangat mata sappire ku melihat sasuke yang ku tunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang juga  
" menungguku lama?"  
" tidak teme, ayo kita berangkat" aku dan sasuke mulai melangkah menelusuri jalan yang sudah sunyi sepanjang perjalanan aku dan sasuke selalu diam karena aku tahu banget sifat sasuke jika sedang jalan lebih baik diam yah beginilah aku diam sambil memerhatikan jalan yang begitu sepi ini.  
" gimana kabarmu dobe"  
" seperti biasa aku sehat teme, oh yh tadi siang kamu kemana kau dan sakura chan tidak kelihatan di desa"  
"tidak ada yang memberitahu mu dobe?" ku dengar teme bertanya padaku walaupun suara nya dingin  
" tidak ada teme, memangnya kenapa?"  
" aku sudah pindah"  
"wahh kau pindah dimana teme? kenapa tidak memberitahuku?" ku lirik dy sepertinya dy tidak mau atau malas menjawab pertanyaan ku yang tidak penting ini  
sampai di perempatan jalan kulihat seberang jalan ku banyak sekali orang berlalu lalang entah sedang apa mereka aku tidak tau yang pasti ramai  
" aku pindah ke kompleks ini"  
" wah teme kompleks mu ramai juga yah besok aku datang yah kerumah mu disinih" dy tersenyum tipis lagi dan ku akui sahabat ku yang satu ini tampan  
akhirnya aku dan teme melanjutkan langkah kita yang tadi sempat tertunda kulirik lagi wajah nya tetap datar dan dingin namun itulah yang membuatku nyaman bersahabat dengannya setelah lama berjalan akhirnya sampai juga di danau di sudut kota  
"ku kira kita akan ke mansion hyuuga itu"  
" tidak dobe kita kesinih saja"  
yah aku harus menelan ludah mendengar jawaban teme ini kan tidak mungkin aku ke mansion hyuuga sendirian  
"dobe kapan kau pulang?"  
" tadi kemarin teme jm 1"  
kulihat dy hanya menatap lurus kedepan seperti menelan kekecewaan  
"dan kapan kau kembali?"  
"aku akan kembali ke konoha lusa, oh yh bagaimana jika kau ikut bergabung di perusahaan ku lagipula aku membutuhkan management sepertimu teme"  
"gomen, dobe aku tidak bisa"  
dan hening pun kembali melanda kami  
sampai kulihat dy merogoh saku nya mencari apa itu aku tidak tau dan kulihat syal dan sebuah kotak berbentuk love  
tangan nya yang kekar memberikan syal dan kotak itu kepadaku aku bingung harus apa tapi kulihat keyakinan besar dimata onyx itu  
"tolong jaga ini aku tidak bisa merawat nya aku berikan padamu"  
" ehh ini kan syal hadiah mu dari ku waktu kau ulang tahun ke 10 tahun"  
bingung sekaligus heran kenapa barang yang sudah dianggap berharga syal ini di kembalikan padaku  
tapi kulihat bibirnya tidak berucap lagi

_Jm_ _03_._00_ dini hari  
hening masih menyelimuti kami berdua ku rasakan semilir angin mulai menusuk hingga ke tulang-tulang ku hahh tau beginih aku jadi malas berenang untuk upacara sehabis uji nyali  
sinar rembulan menerpa wajahku ku lihat wajah sahabat ku yang entah kenapa semakin lama semakin pucat ku pikir dy sedang tak enak badan yah aku berinisiatif bahwa kita berdua pulang saja dan kulihat dy mengangguk sekilas.  
hening masih menyelimuti kami berdua seiring langkah ku dan dy berjalan di jalan yang sunyi ini  
hingga sampailah di perempatan jalan aku dan teme berpisah di perempatan jalan sebelum jauh aku berteriak padanya bahwa aku akan mengunjungi rumah nya namun tak ada jawaban yah sudahlah aku jalan pergi dalam kesunyian malam

_Jm_ _09_._50_  
" nak naruto bangun sudah siang"  
kurasakan sebuah tangan menggoyang-goyangkan badan ku aku pun terbangun dengan ulah nenek chiyo ku lihat jm dinding menunjukkan jm 09.50 tak terasa aku bangun kesiangan gara tadi malam bertemu sahabat ku yang ku rindukan melihat aku senyum-senyum sendiri nenek chiyo membangunkan aku dari khayalan ku  
"nak naruto kenapa?"  
" tidak ko nek" ku sunggingkan senyum lebarku membuat wanita paruh abad ini mendesah lega  
"oh yh gimana jalan-jalan kamu nak"  
" seru nek tadi kemarin aku bertemu ino kiba shino dan sasuke" ku lihat nenek chiya mengernyitkan alis nya  
" sasuke ..?"  
" iya si teme itu nek"  
"sasuke yang mana nak?" sekarang ku lihat nenek chiyo menatapku serius membuatku semakin bingung  
"itu sasuke teme anak nya mikoto baasan dan fugaku jiisan" ok sekarang aku mulai takut karena manik nenek chiya membulat kaget mendengar jawaban ku  
"itu tidak mungkin nak"  
" apa nya?"  
" kau tidak di beritahu oleh minato sama dan kushina sama?"  
aku menggelengkan kepala ku  
" uchiha san telah meninggal sebelum tahun berganti nak naruto" bagai tersambar petir aku terkejut bukan main namun ku tertawa kecil karena mungkin nenek chiyo sedang bercanda tapi kulihat raut wajahnya serius dan perihatin  
"iya nak naruto uchiha san meninggal tertabrak mobil saat pulang dari perginya katanya sih mau kerja di kota namun saat di perjalanan dy tertabrak mobil yang kebetulan sedang melintas di jalan perempatan itu dan waktu itu nenek minato sama dan kushina sama turut hadis di pemakaman uchiha san untuk terakhir kalinya" aku terdiam , bisu, hampa tapi apa yang kulihat tadi malam itu benar dy kan? Dy uchiha sasuke aku tahu itu tanpa sadar aku mencari barang yang di titipkan sasuke kepadaku , dan dilaci tempat ku menaruh barang titipan sasuke ada  
sebuah syal dan kotak , karena aku penasaran akhirnya aku buka kotak berbentuk love merah maroon tersebut kulihat kilauan cahaya warna warni dari permata yang di timbulkan oleh sinar matahari , cincin pernikahan  
" nenek aku ingin pergi dulu yah" aku pun langsung berlari meninggalkan rumah mewahku dan mengabaikan tatapan prihatin nenek chiyo yang ada di pikiran ku aku ingin menungunjungi kompleks baru yang di tempati teme  
tibalah aku di perempatan jalan mata sappire ku membulat syok mulut ku terbuka sedikit ingin bicara namun tertelan kembali kulihat lurus tadi malam yang ku lihat kompleks dan sekarang mata sappire ku melihat sebuah pemakaman yang sepi sunyi yang tadi malam ramai oh tuhan apa yang aku lewati tadi malam  
dengan kaku aku mulai menelusuri setiap nama di nisan batu dingin tersebut kaki ku terhenti saat di hadapanku terlihat nisa bernama _SASUKE_ _UCHIHA_ kaki ku melemas hingga jatuh terduduk di hadapan kuburan teme ku ini air mata ku mulai turun di pipi ku yang _tan_ ini  
aku menangis tanpa suara mengabaikan semilir angin yang membelai pipi ku dengan sabar dan kuat ku buka kembali kotak berbentuk love itu namun aku baru sadar ada se kertas kecil terselip di samping kotak  
karena penasaran ku buka kertas tersebut kini bibirku melengkung tipis melihat isi kertas kecil itu yang bertulis:  
_terus_ _pertahankan_ _hidupmu_ _dobe_ _suatu_ _hari_ _nanti_ _kita_ _akan_ _bertemu_ _kembali_ _di_ _alam_ _lain_


End file.
